Love Between Dark and Light
by Shadows Run
Summary: Yami and Yugi discover what exactly binds them together, dark and light. UPDATED and COMPLETE slash, Yami and Yugi lovin.
1. Chapter 1

Yami watched Yugi sleeping, his motionless hovering spirit ever careful of waking the boy. A hovering spirit wouldn't make much noise but the sight of Yugi sleeping uninterrupted, his dreams not shattered by a clamoring world, was a rare one. Yami wouldn't risk splitting his dream world by some careless motion or sound.

Yami watched the last fading light stretch across Yugi through the cracks in his navy curtains. The shafts of light only added to Yugi's youth and innocence. Some people only seemed young and innocent in sleep but Yugi seemed to be some heaven bound deity, resting before sprouting wings and leaving the earth.

Yami sighed as he eased onto his back beside the boy. He wasn't only a Pharaoh from ages ago, he was also bound to guard Yugi. A strange duty that had taken an even stranger turn. He guarded Yugi because he loved him, not because he was bound to. He guarded the boy at all times but his spirit form wandered free while Yugi was most vulnerable. While Yugi slept, Yami watched him and made every attempt to keep his sleep untouched by outside influences. Sometime inner influences forced Yami to wake the boy. Yugi's dreams were Yugi's but Yami saw flashes of the intense nightmares that would cause Yami to wake him, fading as the boy opened his eyes.

Yami wondered what Yugi would be like without his domineering presence in the boy's life. Yami didn't mean to steer Yugi's life but it seemed to work that way. Yugi didn't mind. It would be different for him without Yami though and Yami thought about it often. He would most certainly have a significant other. Yami wondered why Yugi didn't spend more time with his friends and get an intimate friend. He wondered, but dared not hope.

Morning light split through the curtains and Yami sighed. He wished his spirit body could block the light and shelter Yugi. Instead, light beams bounded through him, creating odd glitters where his form rested. Light again spread across Yugi's frame and Yami sighed. Yugi would wake soon. He would fade and protect the boy from his own mind and the exhaustive reaches of the puzzle that bound him to the boy.

Yami sighed as Yugi's lavender eyes fluttered. He wished just once to gaze into those gem colored eyes without fading away. He didn't dare wish for a physical form. Physical forms had responsibilities and Yami wouldn't be able to hide behind the puzzle. Physical forms could do so many things where spirits could only wish.

Yami sighed and shut his own eyes as Yugi opened his. He wished nights lasted longer and Yugi yawned.

"Good morning Yami. Are you awake?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Then open your eyes." Yugi said. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Yami started when he felt Yugi's small hand on his own. He opened his eyes and looked into Yugi's lavender eyes. "How-"

"You have your body now? Did I miss something?" Yugi asked, smiling as Yami entwined their fingers, staring in disbelief. He didn't seem surprised or not nearly as shocked as Yami was.

"How did this happen?" Yami asked.

"You've more than earned it Yami. I know you protect me all the time, maybe it's more effective if you have your own body." Yugi said, smiling.

"I can not believe this." Yami said, blinking.

"I can. It's what we've always wanted for you." Yugi said. He reached to his nightstand and got the Millennium puzzle, sliding it around Yami's slim neck.

"No Yugi, you keep it. I will still protect you even if my physical form isn't by your side." Yami put it back around Yugi's neck, draping his arms around the boy's neck for a moment.

"I know you will."

Yami kept protecting Yugi. Yugi insisted that a Pharaoh didn't need or want the experience of high school so Yami stayed home, waiting for Yugi's safe return. Some days it was questionable whether Yugi was well or not. Yami sensed those days coming. Yugi would wake late, stumble through his morning routine and leave late. Even further back, the previous night would be filled with nightmares that even Yami couldn't shake off. When Yugi came home, it would usually be him trudging up the stairs and collapsing on his bed. Yami could only protect him so much but once he came home, he was safe.

Yugi trudged up the stairs, wondering how his night spent thrashing in the wake of horrible dreams could've been the pinnacle of the last twenty-four hours. He woke late, Yami blinking his crimson eyes at the boy with a sympathetic smile. He left even later, knowing Yami was watching him leave with a usual air of contriteness. The Pharaoh's protection didn't count everywhere.

Yugi opened his door and let his backpack slide from his narrow shoulders. Yami peered at him from where he perched on the boy's desk, eyes quizzical.

"Bad day?" Yami asked.

"Haven't had one worse in a long time." Yugi sighed. Yami smiled and patted his lap. The slim teenager slid into Yami's lap and Yami held him there, waiting for his breathing to calm.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Everything. It feels like something is wrong with me. Something is missing." Yugi said. Yami sighed and carried the weary boy to his bed.

"Rest Yugi."

"I have homework-" Yugi protested as he kicked his shoes off.

"I don't even need to point out how valid that argument is." Yami said, tucking him in.

"Yami-"

"Sleep, little one." Yami said.

"Thank you Yami. It must be very hard protecting me when you don't know what's wrong." Yugi said.

"I know what's wrong but I'm not sure if we can fix it little one." Yami whispered.

Yugi woke in the morning to a familiar sight and sighed in comfort. Yami resting beside him provided such peace it almost seemed childish. Did he really need his Pharaoh doll to sleep well? Yami really did look like a doll. Too perfect to be real. Yugi blinked and realized what a strange occurrence this was. Yami didn't sleep near him ever since he received his own form. He would usually stay awake, sitting at his desk chair. He wondered why Yami stayed; protecting Yugi even after it became obvious he wasn't in danger. He didn't have the courage to ask.

Yami woke and sighed, draping an arm around the startled boy. It was long past the time to tell Yugi his feelings, whether they were reciprocated or not. It was dishonest to hide feelings from Yugi who had shared everything with him. Perhaps not everything, but nearly everything. The Pharaoh didn't dare guess the few things Yugi kept in the more obscure recesses of his mind.

"Yugi, there is something I must tell you."

"Does it have anything to do with why you stay by my side?" Yugi asked, blinking his lavender eyes. God he was an angel. Yami almost groaned at such purity. He knew he could have his light without tingeing the glow.

"Yes my light." Yugi blinked at the term. Yami had stopped referring to him as that when he got his own body. He only called Yugi that when they were alone and close.

"What is it?" Yugi asked, swallowing. He'd felt the same hope when he held the last piece of the Millennium puzzle, wishing against everything that it would fall into its place and give him what he desired, even if he didn't know what it was.

"I love you." Yami breathed the words into Yugi's lips and stayed very close to his face, his crimson eyes closed.

"Yami,"

"Anything beyond this is your choice Yugi. You know what love means to me, protection and anything that would make you happy. If that means leaving you because of my love, I am willing to do so. If that means extending relationship, so be it. I would do anything."

Yami breathed and waited. He expected the boy to speak, ask questions or at least stare in silence with his blinking amethyst eyes. He was startled when Yugi brought his lips to Yami's, closing the thin gap with a dormant love and passion prodded awake by a hesitant Pharaoh.

Author: Should I go on?


	2. Love Expressed

_Sorry this took for flipping ever. I didn't think this was a very good chapter and I was nervous about shared computers... Now I have my own lappy and I will soon take over the world. Hehe. Anyway, I didn't think it was great but I have no further muse juice, so here we go... This is directly after the last chapter..._

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and sighed. He let his fingers slid through to his scalp, trailing to his face. He'd once heard a song that said if you want to change the world, let love be your energy. He was done changing the world without love.

Yugi groaned as Yami touched his face. Only with Yami had any of his dreams come true. Yami swallowed as they continued kissing, exploring as Yami eased out of his clothes. Yugi attempted to do the same and Yami stopped him when he got caught on his studded collar. Some people are better at handling such fashion statements. As the studded collar slid off, Yami kissed his jaw, easing to his neck as he slid Yugi's shirt off his narrow shoulders. His light was more beautiful than ever even as let his dark push him onto the mattress.

Yugi eased onto his back and let Yami lock the door, pull the blinds and continue their embraces without a hitch. Yugi watched Yami as they kissed. Yugi realized Yami's motions, everything about him and the way his frame performed made sense when his lips were on Yugi's, or his frame resting on Yugi's, hands petting Yugi's skin. Everything made more sense now. All the unexplained desires and feelings only made sense when they were doing what their souls told them to. They had very kind souls that shared much, as much as light and dark did. They shared the desire to be together, yet remain separate. Their desires were met in perfect union as dark caressed light without tainting either.

Yami was beyond gentle and beyond slow after he prompted Yugi to turn over. Slow and steady never felt so right to Yugi as Yami's hips ground against his frame. (He was a teenager after all but Yami was teaching him patience.)

"Yami, you're never slow-" Yugi couldn't voice his protest any further as Yami entered him, using the distraction. Yugi finished the sentence in a gasp.

"And you're never patient." Yami rasped and wrapped his arms around Yugi's chest as the boy was on his knees. Yami took deep breaths to encourage Yugi to do the same, pressed against his chest. Yami was also gasping because Yugi had K-9 massage lotion that heated on contact and doubled as lubricant. How the hell would a teenager find something like that? Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's shoulder as he waited.

"What's so funny?" Yugi asked, leaning back and resting his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Who did you plan on giving a massage when you bought that?" Yami asked. His light flushed and he knew it wasn't the fact that they were at a talking phase of sex; having to wait made communications (beyond moans and half formed syllables) easier and Yami wanted Yugi to be able to communicate his desires with his usual, articulate nature.

"Tea." Yami burst into laughter.

"How long ago did you buy this?" Yami kissed his neck and was assured that Yugi enjoyed the motion of his laughter.

"A while ago. How did you even find it?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I never expected to find it in the drawer with your socks but there we have it." Yami said. Yugi fidgeted.

"Are you ready to continue?" Yugi asked.

"I was waiting for you, my light." Yami said.

Yugi realized how much control Yami must've been using to wait as Yami readjusted his waist and hips to ease in further. Yami's patience had made the pain a minimal step in a much longer process. Yugi moaned and was grateful his grandfather had left for the game shop much earlier.

"That's a good noise, right?" Yami chuckled and Yugi commented from under him that he knew it was a good sound since he was very happy to hear it. Yami refrained from asking how Yugi knew and began moving inside his light. This was where communications became moans and half utter syllables but neither dark nor light minded since dark and light knew exactly what to do to get the desired communication.

Yugi moaned and Yami gave a few finishing thrusts, drawing moans from both of them as he came inside his light. Yugi found it strange that such an expression of love drained the Pharaoh. His arms shook as he lifted himself from Yugi, allowing the boy to roll to his back, looking up at the wearied Pharaoh. Yami eased down again, lower, kissing a trail to Yugi's stomach. Yugi wondered why he'd skipped his chest but didn't complain as Yami sucked on his stomach, his fingertips massaging Yugi's waist.

Yami withdrew his mouth from his light's stomach, still tasting the soft flesh.

"Do you want me to continue?" He didn't want to make his light uncomfortable but he was beginning to wonder if he could while making love to the boy.

"For the love of Ra-" Yugi stuttered and Yami pressed a finger to his lips, implying he understood the half sentence. He kissed Yugi's forehead, chuckling before he continued.

Yami's motions made even more sense as his tongue caressed Yugi's waist until Yugi was whimpering. Yami moved lower until he was caressing Yugi with his tongue, tracing lines on him with his fingertips and tongue. Yugi groaned and wished the Pharaoh would stop being so patient and throat him for the love of Ra. Yugi wondered where he learned that reference. He didn't pursue the train of thought as Yami did as Yugi wished.

Yami left part of Yugi exposed, using his fingertips to pleasure Yugi in two very distinct ways. The boy's hips buckled under the intense sensations until the boy sent his seed into his dark's mouth. Yami swallowed and Yugi slid from him, kissing him and licking the excess in gratitude.

"I said I would do anything for you my light." Yami chuckled and Yugi pressed in closer, sighing.

"I didn't know that existed."

"Would you have asked sooner if you had?" Yami asked.

"No. This feels like the perfect night." Yugi said.

"My little one, it's morning." Yami said, smiling. Yugi nuzzled against Yami's neck and Yami held his light close.

"I never thought you were the morning type." Yugi said.

"My light, I am the any time type for you."


End file.
